Danny's Story
by Mrs Tompkinson
Summary: My attempt to fill in some of Danny's history. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The little boy was engrossed in his artwork. He was carefully scrunching tiny pieces of scarlet tissue paper and attaching them with PVA glue to the blue card. So far he had nearly completed the large, red heart. He still had to stick the brown fur on - for the lion's mane. It was Mother's Day on Sunday and the card was for his mam. He loved her so much, which was why he had made the big loveheart. He'd put the lion on because it was his favourite animal!

Miss Pennington, the class teacher, was talking in hushed tones with Miss Sykes, the Head Teacher. Every so often, she would glance at Danny, a sad expression on her face. Danny was really fond of Miss Pennington - she was really kind and never shouted at him. He didn't want to see her so upset so he ran up to her to give her a big hug.

Miss Pennington bent down to his level and touched him gently on the shoulder. She couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"Danny, you need to go with Mrs Sykes."

Mrs Sykes took hold of his little hand and led him to her office.

"I've not finished my lion………………"

These were the last ever words, Miss Pennington heard Danny Trevanion speak.

*****************

"Hello, Daniel," an unfamiliar female voice said kindly.

Danny looked at the man and woman sitting in Mrs Sykes' office. Who were they? How did they know his name?

Danny looked at Mrs Sykes with a puzzled expression on his face. Why did all the adults have red eyes? They all looked as if they had been crying.

"Danny," Mrs Sykes uttered gently, "There's been an accident. Your mummy and daddy's car was hit by a big lorry. I'm sorry but they've both gone to heaven."

"_Both gone to heaven._"

The words echoed around the six year old boy's head. Mrs Sykes was still talking. He could see that her mouth was moving, but he could no longer hear what she was saying.

*****************

Danny didn't have any brothers and sisters. His mother had been very ill after she had given birth to him and was left unable to have anymore children.

Both of Danny's parents had doted on him. They may have not been financially rich, but he was never short of love. His mum had given up her teaching career when she'd had him and she was determined to educate him well, to give him the best possible start in life. She taught him how to read and write when he was three years old. She'd encouraged him to love books and from these he learned about a wide variety of subjects: countries, flags, dinosaurs, cars and especially animals. His dad worked at the chemical works in Billingham, but as soon as he got home, he would take Danny to the park to play a game of football (in the winter) or cricket (in the summer). He'd also shown Danny how to repair his bike and how to make and mend things from wood, nails and glue in his back garden shed.

*****************

The man and woman were his Auntie Mary and Uncle Joe. She was his dad's older sister. He'd never met them before, because they lived several miles away in Lancashire. They'd offered to look after Danny, it was the least they could do. They didn't have any children of their own. Auntie Mary and Uncle Joe were all the family Danny had left in the world.

Danny sat in the car, still in shock from the revelation that his parents were dead. They went into his house and came out several minutes later carrying a single, small suitcase.

*****************

The move from Stockton-on-Tees to St. Anne's-on-Sea was very difficult for Danny. The children at his new school made fun of his Yorkshire accent. Some even teased him because he was an orphan. He spent many playtimes on his own during that first year, wishing he could go home; wishing his mam and dad were still alive. Eventually his voice became less distinct as he developed a Lancastrian burr and his goalkeeping skills earned him the respect of the boys in his class, even though he still supported his dad's team, Middlesborough F.C. and not Blackpool F.C.!

*****************

Auntie Mary and Uncle Joe were kind people and they tried their best to look after Danny, but having had no real experience of children, they found it difficult to relate to their nephew. After school, he would spend most of his time, on his own, trying to keep the memory of his parents alive. In winter, he would play football in the garden. In summer, he would head for the beach, carrying the wooden cricket bat his dad had made one Sunday, and dream about scoring a century for England. In the evenings, he would spend hours studying the books his mam had read to him at bedtime.

When he was twelve years old, Danny discovered a new interest, one that would become central to his life. He would wait avidly each week for Sunday night to come around. This was the only time, other than meal times, that he would spend with his Aunt and Uncle. He would sit wide-eyed in front of the small colour TV set, anticipating the familiar tune and opening titles. He would watch as the old car drove through the Yorkshire countryside and Danny would be transported into a life that he knew he wanted when he was older. One day he would be just like James Herriot - he was going to be a vet when he left school.

*****************


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny was a highly intelligent boy and always did well at school, attaining A grades in all his 'O' and 'A' levels with consummate ease. In October 1984, he left his home for Liverpool University's famous veterinary school to begin the six year journey to achieve his childhood dream of becoming just like James Herriot.

The challenge of veterinary science was like a drug to Danny – he couldn't get enough of the lectures and practicals. He pushed himself further and further each day, staying up for hours to ensure that he knew all the physiology, anatomy and animal behaviour etc. It wasn't enough for Danny to be a good vet – he wanted to be the best!

*****************

Two years into his training, a new student, Elaine Rogers, joined the course. She was very attractive: blonde hair, blue eyes with a curvaceous figure. She was also passionate about animals and a maverick with a reputation for liberating animals from research labs. Danny was smitten immediately! Although he'd had girlfriends in the past, he wasn't very good with women. He was absolutely useless when it came to working out what they wanted! He thought he stood absolutely no chance whatsoever with Elaine.

Elaine would observe Danny in the practical sessions. She would marvel at the way this 6ft 2in 'Gentle Giant' would hold and tenderly caress the animals in his care. She desperately wanted to feel his skilled hands on her……………………

They eventually became a couple, thanks to the intervention of Laura Stott, who had told each of them that the other fancied them. The relationship was Danny's first really serious one. They moved into a rented house together and after a happy first year, began to discuss a long-term future together: engagement, marriage and children. Elaine got cold feet – she wasn't ready for this yet. One cold, November's night, Elaine told him that they no longer wanted the same things anymore. Danny was left broken-hearted.

*****************

Miranda Waite came into the Veterinary Surgery where Danny was finishing his final placement before graduating. She was brown-haired and petite and carrying a travel box containing a large tabby cat with an injured paw. As he deftly stitched the wound, she recounted how she had just finished a Fine Arts course at the University and was moving to Bristol to start a job working for the Arts Council. Danny smiled at her as he relayed the knowledge that he too was moving to Bristol for his first job in a local practice in Clifton. Just six months later, they were married and expecting their first child.

*****************

Miranda was sleeping peacefully. The labour had been long and exhausting. Danny stood quietly cradling the tiny dark-haired baby in his arms: his daughter, Rosie. Tears of joy were rolling down his face. He was totally overwhelmed by his feelings of total, unconditional love for this tiny human being.

"I promise that I will love you and look after you forever," he whispered, unable to take his eyes of the tiny sleeping bundle.

Danny felt complete for the first time since that awful time eighteen years earlier when his mam and dad had died.

*****************


End file.
